Lost but never Return remade
by WhiteWolfStark
Summary: A AU set after Prince Charming. The past of Chris Halliwell is revealed. Will he be able to save the future and his family? Can the future be saved? Rated M just to be safe. Trigger warnings will be in chapters if needed.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: These is a remake of a previous fanfic I made. Don't have to read it to understand this one. P.S. I don't own Charmed in anyway. P.S.S. Enjoy

* * *

 _Chris sat on the cold ground. He feels weak from using so much magic this past week. Nothing is left in him. He is sure what is left is a shell. It is pathetic that a sixteen years old boy felt like a ninety year old man. His eyes felt heavy, so he slowly closes them. The rustling of feet cause him to jerk forward. His chest shutters in pain. No chance of survival when this someone attacks him. In seconds, there is no attack like he suspect. His weary eyes shifted to the noisy steps. He seems to sigh in relief when he saw who it is. It is Willow._

 _Willow stares shock at his unmoved body. "Chris," she calls to him. He couldn't call or reply back. She ran to his side looking happy, but concern, as well. "I finally found you. You were nowhere when I woke up." Her blood stain hand brushes his bangs away from his face. "Please say something."_

 _Chris strains his throat but no words could escape. He tries again until coughs takes over. After the violent coughs, he stares at her with apologetic look. Using his little strength to pat her head. Then using the back of his hand to whip away her tears._

 _"Fuck! I shouldn't have done that. I knew the consequences, yet I did it. This is all my fault." She has her eyes fix on Chris's expression. "Don't tell me it's not. I'm the one that did this to you." Willow hides her cry face into her hands._

 _Chris processes some words through the pain. "Both... Dead... Anyway." Willow's puffy eyes returns to to his tired face. "Over... You... Leave."_

 _"No fucking way. You're coming with me. Don't argue with me." Her stern face imply the discussion is made. Wyatt or he could never argue against her. "It's a miracle you are alive after I possessed you. If only I had a whitelighter, this would be easy." she realized what she said when the boy downcast his eyes. "Don't worry, Chris. I will figure it out."_

Chris awakes in the back room in P3. The coldness in his veins refuses to go away. He has to remind his body he can move. His brain controlling his hand to run through his dark hair. He swings his legs off the couch. He can move, but it feels like a foreign concept. He was sixteen when that happen. His attention changed quickly when he heard Piper's voice.

Chris orbs to the manor. When he gets there, Piper is in the living room. She has finished putting on her jacket and purse. She obviously heard Chris because she turns to face him. He stood closer to the threshold by the stairs. Chris felt strange seeing a friendly smile. Even stranger it's directed at him.

"You called?" Chris cross his arms over his chest.

"Yes I did. I have a busy day. I couldn't get anyone to watch Wyatt..."

Chris interrupts her. "No I'm not a babysitter."

Piper just ignores him as she leaves. "Thank you, Chris. You're the best."

Once she is gone, he hears the crying of baby Wyatt. He leaves for the sun room to the play pin. He hesitantly picks him up. Chris holds him close to his chest. He looks to the reddish face. The thought of why he come to the future surface. How did he lose his big brother?

Chris has a softness to his voice. "What's wrong, bro?"

The first thing he checks is the diaper. He sighs in relief. He knew Wyatt was just fed. Then Chris starts rocking the baby in his arms. The baby calms down a bit. It didn't take long for him to sleep. Chris leans forward to put Wyatt back in the playpen. However, the little one had a steel grip on his shirt.

"Dude, not helping." Chris whispers.

He didn't want to risk it. His brother is sound asleep on his shoulder. Chris will just have to deal. He softly steps to the couch by the stairs. He leans back and rest his head on the arm rest. Wyatt sleeping easy on his chest. Easy enough that Chris felt the up and down of his breathing. It is calming for Chris because he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Willow positions Chris into a somewhat comfy spot. She founds a stable abandon house. Its location is close to the bridge. When he looks out the window, he has a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge. They've been quite the whole journey to this spot._

 _Willow somehow found a pillow in the mess. She places it behind his head. She finally said something. "You hold in up okay? How bad is the pain?"_

 _Chris didn't know why he lied. He whispers, "five."_

 _Willow wrinkles her nose. "Lair."_

 _He whispers again. "Sorry."_

 _He follows with coughing right after. The coughs got worse. His hand holds over his mouth. Those eyes squeeze shut throughout his attack. Then he starts to gag from the fit. After a minute, he stops, but doesn't remove his hand._

 _"What's wrong, Chris?" She stares in concern. Her brown eyes focus on his hand. "It's okay. Let me see."_

 _Chris hesitantly pulls his hand away. Blood covers his palm, and slipping between his fingers. Chris is shocked by how much there was. He shifts his gaze to his best friend. She looks as modified as Chris felt._

 _Willow takes his hand. Using an old blanket, she removes most of it. Then she lays it out to dry. She went back to Chris with her backpack. First thing out of the bag is a thermos. She tilts his head a little. The water went past his lips. He spits out the now red water to his right side. She gives him another sip._

 _After the water was put away, Willow holds up a tinfoil wrap. Chris knew it's the last of their food. It's part of a cooked animal. His mind is too damaged to remember what animal. She holds it out ready to feed him, but Chris shakes his head._

 _Willow is obviously pissed. Her nose wrinkles up from anger. "You will lose this argument."  
Chris knew this. In defeat, he starts to eat from her hand. A part of him feels ridiculous. It's not like he has the strength to complain. _

_After he finished the food, they sat in silence. Willow cleans up the area. The stain blanket is the only one she found. It will have to do. She drapes it over him. She tries a wary smile on him.  
Chris manages a whole sentence. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"_

 _Willow's smile vanishes. "I won't allow it."_

 __The mention of his name makes his eyes open. Chris wakes, and remembers he is at the manor. He is curious who woke him up. Wyatt is still asleep in his arms. Chris is conscious as he sat up. He hears a guy clear his throat. Chris's head turns to it. Leo is there. The Elder is sitting on the nearest chair. Chris sighs. It has to be Leo.

Chris asks. "What are you doing?"

"I came to see Wyatt."

"You knew I was here."

"Well I don't trust you. I don't know why you're here alone with him. I just can't trust you with my son."

Wyatt shuffles in Chris's hold. The noise of them talking is disturbing him.

Chris holds up a finger to his lips, shushing Leo. He quickly says. "I'll take him to his room."

"I'll come with you."

Chris stands up, and heads up the stairs. He's sure Leo's breathing on his neck. Once in Wyatt's room, Chris gentle lies the baby in his crib. Little Wyatt didn't much fuss when he let go. Even Chris gave a real smile. When he turns around, Leo is staring at him. He could read his expression. The best guess Chris had is annoyance mixed in with confusion. He just shrugs his shoulders before leaving the bedroom. Leo follows soon after him.

"Where are you going?" Leo grabs Chris's upper arm.

Chris jerks out of his hold. "To the attic."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping there is a spell to make YOU leave me alone."

Leo scoffs for his reply. He watches the young man walk away up the stairs. He looks back at his son's bedroom before going up the stairs too. Once he made it to the door of the attic, he sees Chris hovering over the book. Leo glance over the young man's shoulder. The page he see is about some mole type of demon. Leo tries to read the rest, but Chris finally straighten up his stance. It startled Leo as he quickly steps back. Leo sees a hateful glare from this brat.

"Is there something you want?"

Leo cross his arms. "What are you doing with that demon?"

Chris pulled out a pen and wrote something on his hand. "First, I have to track down the demon. Then the rest is none of your business." He set the pen down. "Now that you are here. I will be going."

"Wait..."

Chris ords away as fast as he can.


	3. Chapter 3

_Willow sat against the wall on watch duty while Chris slept. She knows he's exhausted, and trying to give him all the time to rest. However, they can't stay here for too long. After what happen, his demons will hunt them down. The moonlight is the only light in the house. It helps to keep an eye on Chris. She is surprise he survived at all._

 _The magic signal pearl is still in her pocket. Right now it seems to call out to her. It's like the pearl is begging to be used. Willow glance at Chris to see if he's still asleep. Then she quietly reaches in for the object. The moonlight captures the pearl in her hand. Her eyes shifts back to her best friend. Tears fell without her control. She couldn't fully cry, or she'll wake him up._

 _She softly stood up and sneaks out the front door. The cold night clears her lungs, and makes her believe she could breathe again. The streets seem to be stranded for the time being. Willow sees a construction site for a new house across the street. That location will have to do. Chris will definitely wake up and be angry; if he sees what she is going to do. She steps though the unfinished doorway and look at the pearl once again._

" _Please, help me." She whispers to the pearl._

* * *

Piper didn't came home until late that evening. When she walks into the kitchen she finds her husband feeding her son. She smiles at Wyatt and gave him a kiss. Then she stares at Leo in confusion. "I thought I left him with Chris."

Leo sighs before explaining to her about what happened. He notice the eye roll she did.

She didn't respond to him until she starts gathering ingredients. She is starting to make a poison. "I rather be prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you saw what demon, I will know what poison to make. I figure Chris is going to show up and talk about vanquishing the demon." Then she looked around as if she's missing something. "Has Phoebe or Paige come home yet?"

Leo is cleaning up Wyatt's messy dinner. "Phoebe should be home soon from her date. Paige is in the attic. She trying to help an innocent."

Piper sounds concern. "Does she need help?"

"No. She said she has it handled." He lifts his son off his high chair. "I'll clean him up, and put him to sleep."

"Thanks." A convincing smile on her face. It disappeared once he left. She continues with the poison. It's a simple recipe that Piper didn't need the book for it. She hears the voice of her younger sister, Phoebe.

"Good night, my favorite nephew." Phoebe said with a high pitch of excitement. "I love you!" Then she made her way into the kitchen. She sees her older sister chuckling at her then notice what she is doing. The last ingredient is put in creating a small explosion. She fans away the smoke. Phoebe groans in frustration. "Another demon. Now?"

"Not right now. We should wait until Chris comes and bothers us about it." Piper starts filling up vials. Phoebe nods in agreement with her. After the third vial, someone is knocking on the front door. Piper set down the next vial, and headed out with Phoebe.

Everyone came to the sound of the knocking. The sound escalates as it continued. Paige was the closest to the door. When she opens the door, a man with a bread is carrying a beautiful brunette woman in his arms. Without asking permission, he barges inside to place the woman down on their living room couch.

Piper follows in with her sisters and husband. "Who the hell are you?"

The man turns slightly around. His voice sounds broken and weak from crying. "I'm Jason Payne, and this is my wife, Anna." He turns back to his wife. Jason brushes away hair from her face. "Leo, please heal her."

Leo quickly went to the couch. He holds his hand over her. Then he asks Jason, "What happened?"

Jason began breathing better when he sees her healing. "I don't know exactly what happened to her. She just came home passing out at the door. I tried calling for her new whitelighter. You know, Chris, the one you assigned to her. I tried and tried but he didn't come. I was too afraid to call for you and wait, so I came as fast as I can."

Anna is finally healed, and her blue eyes began to open. The first thing she sees is her husband's goofy happy smile. His brown eyes shines with forming tears. She cups her hand on his cheek with a smile. She sat up, and notice other people in the room. She looks at them with the same smile. "You must be the Charmed Ones." She states to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"Yes." Phoebe said. "What demon did this to you?"

"The demon attack me with some mist thing, but I was able to vanquish it." Her face lit up in concern. She frantically grabs at Jason's arm, with panic in her voice. "Where is Willow?"

"Natalie has her." Jason took her hand for comfort. He gives her a soft smile.

Leo shifts his attention between them. "Willow is your daughter. How old is she now?"

Anna looks to Leo. "She will be three weeks Tuesday." She quickly change the subject. Those blue eyes are cold and scary. "We need to talk about my damn whitelighter?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A group of orbs appears in front of Willow. From the orbs, a man in white robes hides his face with the hood. The cold wind blows pass by them. This causes the hood to fly off his head. Willow knew who the man is before seeing his face. She tightened her fist around the pearl. Holding her ground is harder than she thought. It's hard to talk to one's best friend's father. Especially, when the son doesn't like him._

 _He looks at her without a smile. "Hello, Willow." The tone of his voice is mundane and emotionless. "I gave the pearl to Chris. It's only meant for emergencies."_

 _Her arms cross over her chest. "He throw it away once you left. I took it because he might need it someday. His stubborn attitude makes him do stupid things."_

 _He finally smiles. Well, it's more like a smirk. "At least, he has a smart friend." The smile quickly left his face. "Why did you use this one chance to call me down here?"_

 _Willow's breathe shutters. "Chris needs to be healed."_

" _He'll be mad at you."_

" _I can deal with that."_

Chris is still wandering around the underworld. Luckily, he found the mole demon with little trouble. The information he receives wasn't that great. All about rising power among the demons, blah blah nothing he didn't already know. Now he's walking around for information. It must be a slow day. He stops in a small area that completely empty. He takes a small break. Letting himself breathe since he's been down here. His hand rest on top of his heart. The heartbeat is faster than normal. It's slowing down because he's resting now.

His mind is far off now. The great times he had before it went downhill. Family that he loves. A family not waiting for him in the future. The only purpose in his life now is trying to save everything. He can feel the pressure every moment he's in the past. He whispers, "I wish you were here." His heart made a weird beat. He laughs a little, "I know."

A bright light engulfs his vision. One moment he is in the underworld. The next he is standing on a platform. Surrounding the platform is a vase darkness. He isn't alone. On the big platform are a couple of tables on opposite sides, he sees Anna sitting with the Charmed Ones. Leo is standing by the table. A Elder is standing next to Leo, and talking with him. Chris remembers his name is Gideon. He is the headmaster of Magic School.

"Um... What's going on?"

Chris looks to Leo when he answers. Leo even steps away for the table to be closer to him." You are on trial for neglecting your whitelighter duty."

Chris voice rose in anger. "What the hell do you mean?"

Leo's anger grew as well. "Anna, your charge, almost died today."

Chris tries to hide his shock. He stares back at Anna. She just sat there not moving an inch. Her blue eyes are cold. Those eyes gives him the feeling of being stab. In all honestly, Anna's anger is too familiar. He's seen this look once before. He instantly has guilt for whatever he has done.

"I... didn't know."

Leo kept his attention on Chris. "Why didn't you know?"

Gideon chimes in. "Wait for the Court." Leo stops and returns to the table.

Chris looks to the darkness. It takes a few minutes until five face are displayed within the darkness. Chris finally remembers reading about this kind of trails. He's sit in the library at Magic School when he was younger. He recalls that the console are made of Elders and demons. The floating heads stares down at them.

One of the floating heads spoke. "Let's begin the trail."


	5. Chapter 5

_Willow guides Leo back to the abandon house. When they arrive in the room, Chris was still fast asleep. Willow stops before getting closer to him. She turns to Leo and grabs his arm. The Elder looks down at her. Willow gives him a serious stare._

" _You're not leaving the moment he's healed."_

" _He won't be pleased to see me."_

 _Willow sighs. "Please stay for a little while."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you're his dad."_

 _Leo gives a slight nod of agreement. "Okay." He walks up to his unconscious son with Willow walking to the other side. Leo kneels down to reach him. Being this close Leo can see how worn out Chris is. This sixteen boy has lost most of his color. Big dark shadows forms under this kid's eyes. Leo lifts his hand over his son's chest. The light illuminates from his hand. It shines bright enough to light up Chris face. His color is slowly returning. In minutes the light went out, and Chris begins to open his eyes. Leo will be the first thing he will see._

" _Am I dead?"_

 _Leo half-hearty chuckles. "No. I healed you."_

 _Anger forms on Chris's face. He took notice that Willow was still with him. "Why the hell are you here?" Leo exchange a quick look to Willow. That was enough for him to figure it out. "You called him!" He tries to sit up more, but his body still numb. He still needs to wait a little while. He yells at her. "How did you even get him down here?"_

 _Leo answers him. "That pearl I gave you. The one before I left. She kept it."_

 _Chris is beyond angry. If he could leave, he would. His breathing was heavy. He directs his anger to Willow first. "I can't believe you called him!"_

 _Willow snaps at him. "You were dying!"_

 _Chris is startled by her. The anger in his expression settles down. He finally acknowledges her brown eyes are bloodshot. She's been crying. Her voice starts to crack. "I can't... lose you. I... can't do this on my own." Chris knew that's not true. She can do it, but she choose not to. He holds her hand for comfort._

" _Sorry."_

 _Chris looks to the man that is his father. In his eyes, he is still anger. Not as anger as before, but enough to be uncomfortable with this situation. It hard for him to read Leo's expression. He did have a small smile. However, nothing else click for him. He downcast his eyes. "Thanks."_

" _I'm just glad you're okay." Leo smile instantly vanishes from his face._

" _You're leaving."_

" _Chris...it's..."_

" _I don't want to hear it. Just go."_

 _Unsure about the Elder's face maybe it's hurt. Chris never could read him. On the other hand, he can with Willow, even his mom sometimes. He knows it is depressing to not know your own father. He doesn't know how to feel seeing him. This is the first time he's seen Leo in almost three years. He might as well be a stranger._

 _Leo didn't say a word. He just left in a blue light of orbs. Chris and Willow sat together alone. The room becomes darker as the moon shifts away from the window._

 _Willow sighs a breath of relief. "We should leave now." She starts to stand, but Chris stops her._

" _The numbness is going away. I should be able to go in a minute or two."_

" _I'll carry you."_

* * *

"You may begin the trial." The floating head of an Elder says to Gideon. Gideon then steps away from the others. He gives Chris a sympathetic look. This man is trying to be kind to him, even giving a smile. He turns to the judges.

Chris instantly hates him. He meet this Elder when the Magic School door was on the stairs. Back then he didn't know what to make of Gideon. Now he wants to punch him. Why the hell was Gideon smiling at him for? Chris wants to bring it up, but he's in enough trouble.

Gideon speaks about Chris's crime. He didn't miss a beat. All about the Chris not coming for his charge, and her almost dying because of it. After that, Gideon speaks directly at Chris. "Chris Perry, do you deny any of this."

Chris stood there for a minute wishing to orb away. Sadly, he is trap here. He tries his best to even out his breathe. "No."

Gideon kept at the whitelighter. He uses Leo's question. "Why didn't you go to her?"

Chris's hands tighten into fists. He manage to keep his face emotionless. "I didn't hear her."

"Why didn't you hear her?"

"I was out of range."

"You mean you were in the underworld." Chris nods.

"You were in the underworld. You mind explaining why you were down there."

Chris sighs. "Yes. I do mind."

Leo pinches the bridge of his nose. "Chris..."

Gideon turns to Leo. "Leo, do you know why?"

Leo stares between him and Chris. He decides to tell the truth. "Chris has been hunting down demons."

Gideon goes back to Chris. "That isn't your job. Hunting and vanquishing is their job."

Chris's hands tremble as he stood there. He hides them in his jacket pockets. If he had more time, he can make a convincing story. Right now, he's too frightened to think clearly. He is the deer caught in their headlights.

"Enough," a floating head, this one a demon, spoke up. "I've seen enough of this. Are we in agreement?" All the damn heads nod for him.

Chris blurts out. "Wait! This isn't much of a trail. Don't I get a chance to explain?"

Piper cuts in. "So you can lie to us. You lied about Wyatt, and you will do it again."

"Silence!" The same demon says.

Another floating head, Elder, chimes in. "We will be back for the punishment."

Chris inhales, and tries to hold his breath. It took less than two minutes for the floating heads to return. That's how long he held it. He isn't sure he's breathing again. All his attention is on what they are saying.

"We have settled for the punishment. Chris Perry, we sentence you to lose your powers and memories then sent back down to earth."

Leo steps forwarded. "Shouldn't he be sent back to the future?"

"If the world is that bad, it would be unwise to send him back without magic. It will be safer to keep an eye on him in this time."

Chris's panic rose higher. Before he can protest, the bright light from earlier flashes again. The platform and darkness isn't there anymore. Chris is now standing in the alleyway by P3. He's head felt dizzy. He rests against the wall. He tries his best to not pass out.

He whispers to himself. "I still remember everything." He looks down at his chest; where the heart. "Is this you're doing?" Another abnormal jolt went through his heart. "Now I don't have my powers." His face has disappointment written all over it. "I failed."

He can't return to the future, or the manor. What is he to do? He just walks his way to the street. He didn't stop for a long time. He isn't sure how far he gone because he's lost in his thoughts He stops in an open field park with a beautiful view of the water. The Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, and Chris wishing to be at the top of it. He sits on the cold grass waiting as families left to go home.

The sun is setting down behind the tall buildings. The vivid colors of red, purple, and gold paints the canvas sky. A slight wind went by; tonight is going to be cold. The sound of far off cars kept Chris from silence. It proves people were leaving to return home to their families. There is hardly anyone around him now. As the sunlight dims down, his chest starts to glow white. On the left of his heart is where the white light centers around.

"I have my memory because of you. You saving my ass for the millionth time. I remember that time a long ago, you saved me from dying. I was pissed the way you did it, but I got over it. You were smart to keep the pearl." He pauses to watch the light growing brighter. "I never thought I'll make it this far. I guess I wouldn't without you." Chris scoffs, "Thank you, Will."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry it's been so damn long. I've been busy with college and other stuff. Also, I'm sorry this is so short, but the next chapter should be longer. Thank you for enjoying my story._

* * *

 _The sky is completely dark, no stars or even a moon. It's nothing but a void. Garbage is littered down the street from the manor. A broken rusting car is park in front of the house. The whole neighborhood is deserted. It's almost three o'clock. Chris, who is fifteen years old, sat on the porch stairs staring up at the sky. He knew why this was happening. It is all because of Wyatt; always about Wyatt. He just waits here for the end of the world._

 _Chris sighs, "Aren't you leaving in tomorrow night?" He lifts his head to see Willow. She is wearing a nice white summer dress. Her long chestnut hair drapes down her shoulders in curls. "Did the farewell party go well?"_

 _She casts her head down for a second. "It was fine. A lot of dancing and saying good bye to everyone that's staying here." Willow walks closer to sit by him. She settles down with cross legs, and meets his sad eyes. "I was hoping you'll be there."_

 _He jokes a answer. "I didn't want to bring down the party with my mopping."._

 _"After what happened, I was mopping for almost a week. One night won't kill me." She smiles. Then the smile disappears from her lips. "Why aren't you going to Avalon too? I mean you are qualified to go, but you are choosing not to."_

 _Chris shifts a bit nervously. "I don't know."_

 _"Yeah you do know, Chris."_

 _"I think I don't deserve it."_

 _Willow puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand why you think that. I, however, think completely differently. You don't deserve to be punished."_

 _"I know, Will." Chris breaths a heavy sigh. "He's my brother. I can't just leave."_

 _Willow takes her hand back. She rest both hands between her legs; her elbows resting on her thighs. "My parents wants me to go with them."_

 _Chris knows what she is getting at. He states his point. "You should go. Be with your parents, your family"_

* * *

Chris didn't know what to do. He fell asleep in the park. It's not like he had a place anymore. Leading against a nearby tree is when he woke up. It was a difficult time to get any sleep; he got up more tired than before.

It had to be mid-morning when Chris decides to leave. He knew he still has to finish his mission. Even though he doesn't have his powers, he needs to save Wyatt. He knows no one is at the manor at this time. He walks his way to the manor. Since Piper won't change in over twenty years, so the extra key is hidden in the pot by the door.

Chris sneaks through the front door. He calls out, "Hello!" Once there is no response, or movement, Chris makes his way up to the attic. In the attic, he quickly makes it to the Book of Shadows. Once in front of the podium, he flips through the pages. He needs information to start off with.

During the so called "trail", that Elder inform the situation that happened to the Court. That some demon with mist something ability attacked Anna. Chris remembers precisely how Anna described the demon. His mist controlled by his hand, and it suffocates their victims. It dressed like a typical demon, all in black. Chris found that image in the book. On the top of the page, it reads, "Serpent Demon."

Chris mutters to himself. "Not a big threatening one. They only kill when ordered to." He scribbles the information on paper, and crumples it up into his pocket. "Who gave him that order?"

* * *

 _He couldn't fall asleep at all. Even when he lies in bed forever, it seems to be only him. Chris glance to his left seeing Willow fast asleep. He could hear her soft snoring. If his world wasn't ending, he would wake her up, and make fun of her. He thought it's best to let her sleep. He quietly sighs and looks back to the ceiling._

 _This is familiar to their other sleepovers. When they would play games, and laugh until it hurts their stomachs. He hated when the sleepovers stopped when Willow and Wyatt started to date. He got over it. Chris miss those days. This will be their last sleepover._

 _Chris glance back at her. She is still asleep. Now he tries to sneak out of the big bed. He quietly steps to the door. Luckily, Willow is still undisturbed as he left the room. He walks down the hall passing the door that was once Wyatt's bedroom, and the next room that was mom's. Right now the manor is empty._

 _Chris makes it up to the attic. When he enters through the threshold, he see a teenage boy standing behind the book. The boy is blond, and wearing black clothes. Chris is hesitant, at first. He mentally prepares himself to use his powers. His brother's eyes found him, but he didn't bother to move._

 _"Don't worry. I'm not in the mood to fight." Wyatt sighs._

 _Chris steps closer. "You can stare all night it won't change anything. You can't have it."_

 _Wyatt stares back at the book. "I know."_

 _"Then why are you here?"_

 _"I don't know. Willow is here and..."_

 _Chris cuts in his sentence. "Oh right your 'Willow' sense. She's leaving soon. You going to talk to her."_

 _Wyatt scoffs. "Of course not."_

 _Chris rolls his eyes. "Idiot "_

 _"Not best to insult me." Wyatt walks away from the book to Chris. When he is five steps away, the younger one steps back in fear. From that scared look causes Wyatt to smiles. It is wide and sinister, He had his hands up in surrender. He laughs a little. "Still pathetic, Chris."_

 _"What the hell do you want, Wyatt?"_

 _"Just to say farewell when you leave."_

 _Chris gave a pause for too long. He covers it with a shoulder shrug. "Yeah. I guess. Is that all?"_

 _Wyatt steps close enough to arm's length. He patted his little brother's shoulder. "Maybe."_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here is another chapter. I thought to make this a bit longer. I just kept writing, and this is what came out of it. I hope you like it. Enjoy! By the way, I haven't had the time to spellcheck, so there will be mistakes.

* * *

With a little help, Chris returns back to the underworld. He founded a lead to another mist demon. He's tracking it down now. He holds up a stone cup with water and a leaf. At the bottom of the cup is a scrying crystal. The floating leaf shifts from right to left. Chris follows the direction it showed. He arrives at a cliff area. Over the edge is a never ending pit. He looks down to see mist clouding the darkness.

Chris walks around the ground. It seems to be deserted. No altars or anything to identify the demons were here. He stood there staring at his scrying detector. He wonders if it's broken. He sighs, "Come on." Once he said that, the mist from over the cliff rises up.

Chris turns back to see the mist shaping like a person. A silver light flashes within the mist and a young woman is standing there. She has short brunette hair, and light hazel eyes. She glares at Chris. She place hands on her hips; waiting for him to talk.

"I'm assuming mist demon? Correct?"

She raised her eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"No fighting. I just want information, Lily."

Her face is confused by her name. "I don't recall who you are."

"You don't know me now. You will later." He paused for a moment. "Well, back to the information I need."

Lily cross her arms over her chest. "Not until you tell me why you know my name."

Chris sighs, and rubs his forehead. "Always so stubborn, Lily." He gives a frustrating groan. "I'm from the future. I know someone that will be important to you. Her name is Bianca," sadness flash before his face. "I will meet you through her."

Lily quickly grasps his neck, and lift him a bit off the ground. Her grip is tight enough to be threatening. "Don't lie to me!" Some pressure on his windpipe cause problems to breath. "No way would I associate with a witch...," then she looks closer at him, "or whatever you are."

Chris struggles in her grip. "I knew you...wouldn't believe... me." He feel her nails digging in the skin. "I swear, Lilly. I'll prove it."

It sparks her interest. Her expression soften, as well, her voice is less intimidating. "How?"

He pats her arm like he's tapping out of a wrestling match. "Might help to let me go." Her hand instantly let him go. He inhales deeply while holding his neck. After a few minutes, he stands up, and glares at Lily. "The last time you were on the surface. I know what happened." From the change in her expression, Chris knew she understands. He whispers. "Do you want me to continue so your misty friends can hear?"

She finally caves. "Okay. What do you need to know?"

"One of your mist demon attacked a witch the other day. Has there been any strange activity prier the day before?"

Lily sighs. "There was something I notice. A stranger in a white robe came to the cliff. One of us went up to see it. His name was Lucius. Most likely the same demon you're talking about. I only saw glance from the mist. I was confused as he offered a reward if one of us kills some witch. No just any witch, but a powerful one.

"Did this stranger say why he wants the witch dead?"

"He didn't have it out for the witch. He said something about her whitelighter."

Chris's eyebrows raise high on his forehead. "Why?"

"I don't know. Lucius took the offer. That is all I know."

He sighs. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Whatever. You should leave." She went back into the mist.

Now Chris is alone as he walks away. He makes it far enough from the cliff. The whitelighter walks into a set of tunnels. There is limited lighting, as he continues farther. He trails his hand against the wall. A chill courses down his spin in that moment.

Someone strikes him right after the shiver. A sharp stab strikes down between his shoulder blades. It didn't go too deep. His breath is caught in his throat. He gathers his wit to guard the next attack. He uses his arm to block the arm holding the athame. With enough force, Chris push the attacker away. He still has his hands up in defense.

He sees who it is. A mist demon that isn't lily. This demon is a male. The demon teleports in a cloud of mist. The tunnel soon is covered in fog. Chris couldn't see past his hands. Another stab makes its way into his side. Chris cries out in pain. He waves his hand using his telepathic ability. He sees the demon forced backwards through the mist. A painful groan escapes him when he tries to leave the fog. The mist slowly disappears as he makes it out of the tunnel.

His eyesight keeps blurring, but he tries to focus. Blood is still gusting from his side. It's hard for him to press the wound while he ran. Chris ran a long distance from that tunnel. He didn't know where he was, or if he is safe. He just couldn't run anymore. He collapses against the wall.

Chris looks out into the dark. He couldn't tell if it's his eyesight, or the place is really dark. Not like it matters anymore. As he slides down to the ground, the cut on his back burns in pain. Chris feel his breathing is slowing down. Then he feels his chest warming up. The immense magic course through his body. This magic wasn't the same as his magic, but it was way too familiar. He's experience this magic before. It almost killed him last time. This was different, it felt like she was hugging him. The hugging took the pain away. The wounds were still there, but it hurt less.

"I know. I screwed up."

His eyes became heavy from exhaustion. The blood wouldn't stop, so he given up pressing the pierced skin. Dizziness made it harder to stay awake. It was too hard. Chris just wanted to rest. That's all he ever wanted, but with his kind of life it can never happened. His green eyes felt dry, and his eyelids threaten close, but they shot wide open. The same redundant reasoning echoed in his mind again. He can't rest until Wyatt is safe. It's the same reason why Chris travel through time. It's the same damn reason he is still alive. He couldn't die right now, not yet.

Chris tried to move from where he was. It was no use. His whole body was colder than normal. A sense of numbness spread from his toes to the abdomen. He has no energy to do anything. A wave of dread created shivers down his spine. Was it too late?

* * *

 _Wyatt left after his farewell to his little brother. When he was gone, Chris checked the time, and realize it close to five in the morning. A dark blue picked through the window. It implied to Chris to go to sleep. He exit the attic, and returned to the bedroom. He slightly opened door to see if Willow was still asleep. She was. She moved a bit to a more comfortable position. Other than that, He thought it'll be safe to sneak back into bed. He softly rest his head on the pillow. Then he was meet with Willow opening her eyes. Chris stiffed, and hope she wouldn't find out about Wyatt._

 _She whipped the sleep from her eyes. "You still here."_

 _"Yeah. Just had to go pee," His face penciled in confusion. "Did you think I left?"_

 _"I don't know. I had a weird dream. It... Still weirding me out."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"It... it started out normal like a memory. I was downstairs with... Wyatt. It seemed like a memory rather than dream. We were just sitting on the couch together. It was peaceful for a while. I heard you ording so I went to check on you. Once I was away from Wyatt, I turned around to see him gone. I continue look for you. I called for you, even called for Wyatt to come back." Tears pooled in her eyes, and her voice cracked. "I was all alone."_

 _Chris pull her in a hug. "You're not alone. Never will."_

 _"Well... we lost Wyatt. I can't bear losing you too."_

 _Then Chris remember what will happen tonight. He will not see her again. He was feeling the same thing. "It feels more like I'm losing you."_

 _She pushed away to look at him. A sad smile on her face. "You not have to, if you..."_

 _He cut her off. "Answer is no, Will."_

 _A dry laugh escaped her lips. "I know. I'm as stubborn as you, Halliwell."_

 _Chris laugh a little too. Both relax a bit from the oncoming dread that will be tonight. They distanced from their hug. They stayed up a little bit reminiscing about good times. The good times with all three of them together. However, it didn't take long for them to fall back to sleep._

* * *

Piper walked into the kitchen the following morning. She let out a tired yawn. All night she had rough time trying to sleep. Once she enter the kitchen, one of her sister sat at the counter drinking coffee. Her little sister looked at her. Phoebe tried to give a convincing smile. All Piper did was smile back. It didn't help with the awkwardness. The eldest sister walked over for her own cup of joe. Both of them felt uncomfortable with the silence. Each of them having the same thought on their mind, but neither willing to voice about it. Phoebe kept her cup close to her lips

Paige, the youngest sister, finally entered the room. Unlike her older sisters, she chooses to be more vocal. She talked while walking over for her own cup of coffee. "I assume we are not talking about it."

Piper took another sip, and replied. "Nope."

Phoebe looked up at her older sister. "Maybe we should talk about it."

"What is there to talk about?" Piper sighed, "It happened."

"Yeah, I know, but we all feel a bit guilty for doing that to Chris. It's alright to talk about it."

"Is this your empath powers?" Paige chimed in.

"No. I just know you guys really well," she said rolling her eyes. "I know what Chris did was bad, but what we did wasn't any better."

"We weren't the ones that banged the gavel, Peebs. Piper said.

"We didn't stop it either." Phoebe's voice raised a little louder.

Their discussion was interrupted by a loud crash in the other room. Each of them looking at each other with curious looks; Phoebe was the first one out of the kitchen and the other two following her close behind. They passed by the dining table making their way to the staircase. The first thing they notice was the center table with the flowers was knocked to the floor. Broken pieces of glass, and water disturbed the clean floor. At the base of the stairs against the newel their former whitelighter sat. His eyes were closed with purple bruises on his face. Blood staining one side of his shirt, and part of his bare skin. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige rushed over to kneel beside him. Phoebe checked his breath then his pulse.

"He's still breathing," Phoebe said. "It's really faint through."

"Leo!" Piper called out for her husband... now ex-husband.

In less than five seconds Leo orbed in behind them. Leo look down at the injured young man. The look of worry flashed across the elder's face. He squeezed his way passed the sisters to see Chris clearly. He, of course, notice the blood, but he also notice dark circles under his closed eyes. The young man's skin was pale as a ghost. His doctor instinct kick in to heal him, without a second thought. The warm glow surrounded his hand, and some of the blood disappeared. However, the wound didn't fully heal and his face wasn't looking any better.

Leo's eyebrows penciled in confusion. "Something stopped my healing,"

"Let's take him upstairs," Piper ordered. "He can rest in my room." She meet with Leo's eyes. "Go, Leo!"

Leo did as he was told. He placed a hand on Chris's shoulder, and orded in blue lights.

The next moment both, Leo and Chris, appeared in blue lights in Piper's room. The older man placed the Chris comfortably on the queen size bed. The young man's face still looked sickly. One more time Leo tried to heal him. It still didn't work. Leo graded an extra blanket, and draped it over the unconscious Chris. Soon the footsteps of the sister came closer and closer to the door. Leo quickly glanced to see Piper coming through first with a concern look only a mother can have. She almost push Leo out of the way to check on Chris.

She press a hand to his forehead. "He has a bit of a fever."

"What happened to him?" Leo asked. He directed his question to all of them. He see each of the sisters shrugging their shoulders. "Well, we just have to watch over him." As soon as he said that, he heard a low groan that caught his attention. Looking down, he saw a pair of green eyes looking up at him.

"Where... why," Chris muttered softly. "Why... am I... here?"

Piper tried to be calm. "I don't know. We just found you downstairs." She said.

Leo spoke with a force. "What happened to you?"

"I... I don't...um," Chris couldn't find any words. His eyes widened in fear.

Phoebe stepped closer placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. She gave the elder a quick look. "You can tell us later." Then she gave a smile to Chris. "You should just rest now." Chris did a small nod. "We should all leave."

Mostly all of them already left, but Piper was the last one to leave. However, she was stopped by her name being called. It was a quiet voice that came from the whitelighter on her bed. It sounded like he was in pain. Piper looks back to him.

"Something wrong, Chris?"

Chris shook his head. "Thank you."

A small smile spread among her lips. "Do you need anything?"

Chris looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. His green eyes grew wide in fear. Then his eyes shifted anywhere but on Piper. The first time she ever saw her whitelighter valuable. It's like she's see the rarity of a blue moon. Piper subconsciously brushed his bangs away from his eyes. It was gentle like when she does it to baby Wyatt.

"Um... I..." Chris stopped the words from coming out. He knew it was stupid to even think it. For years he wished to see his mother, and have her comfort him so many times. He felt like a child wanting their mom. He hated the guilt for feeling it. He shouldn't feel it because she wasn't his mother. Well, she will be. Right now she is just Piper, Wyatt's mother.

Piper didn't say anything. She gave a smile, and sat by his side. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

* * *

 _Chris walked with Willow through the street. The street light, they were passing by, started to flicker. They walked in dreadful silence waiting for the hurtful separation. Chris griped tight to her bag he was carrying. He didn't want her to leave, but she had to. She was all set, with a backpack on her shoulders, and a violin case in her right hand. He couldn't be selfish enough to keep her away from her parents. As he walked, his mind then thought of his mother. He wanted to stop, and cry, but there was no time for that._

 _The light from the narrow streets disappeared when they made it. The huge park was filled with magic creatures, witches, and whitelighters. Some groups formed to make small chatter. As Chris stayed in step with Willow, a thought passing eyes fell on him. Even the little whispers between them goes quiet as Chris passed by. He felt unnerved by their judgement. Being the younger brother of an evil dictator never does well for one's reputation. It doesn't matter the situation. Chris would never escape the shadow of his brother._

 _Willow stopped when her parents were in sight. Jason kept looking about, obviously waiting for Willow to arrive. He looked nervous until his beautiful wife, Anna, took his hand. A reassuring smile on her face telling him it will be okay. Jason pulled her into a hug. Willow couldn't help but grin because of her parents. Her grinning lessen when her eyes went back to Chris. The realization that she will have to leave him._

 _Chris graded her by the shoulders, and pulled her into a hug. "I will miss you too." Tears trailed down her cheeks only to absorb by his shirt. Chris tried so hard not to join her. He failed when a couple of drops escaped. He released the hug, and held her at arm's length. "I'm sorry. I tried to hold it together."_

 _"It's okay," she let out an airy laugh. "I won't hold it against you."_

 _"I guess this is goodbye."_

 _"I guess so."_

 _"You're not going to say goodbye, are you?"_

 _"No." Her voice stern._

 _Chris laughed. "You going to say anything?"_

 _"I'm sorry I'm leaving," She said while looking at her feet. "I love you."_

 _"Me too." A second of silence passed while they did nothing. "You kind of need to turn, and leave."_

 _"I'm aware of that." She rolled her eyes playfully._

 _"Do you need a push?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Chris had his hand on her shoulders. With a bit of force, he turned Willow away from him. He saw that her heels digging in the grass; she tried to be stiff, and stand her ground. Chris push against her back, and her feet obeyed. After that quick strong push, she kept walking without his help. He watch as she continued to her parents. She didn't turn back, or even glance back. It must be too hard for her. He could see her shake from her crying._

 _She made it all the way to her parents. Jason was the first one to notice her with a huge smile on his bearded face. He lifted her up in a hug. The hug squeezed all the air out of Willow. After he let her go, Anna gave a gentler hug, and gave a kiss to her daughter's cheek._

 _Then a huge blinding light opened to the far side of the park. No one could see the surrounding building from the intensity of the light. It swirled and rippled like a pond, and it glowed a faint blue like orbs. The light extended to a great height. It was too high for anyone to see the top because it disappeared beyond the dark clouds. Chris and Willow stretched their heads back all the way to see how the light affected the sky. The blue light reflected off the clouds giving the illusion of lighting. Well, it was thought to be an illusion until the distant sound of thunder pierced their ears._

 _A man in Elder's robes came out of the light. Chris could barely see him, but he knew it wasn't Leo. This guy had darker skin, and was bald unlike his dad. Chris actually recall meeting this Elder before. It wasn't that long ago. It was during Piper's funeral when he gave Chris his condolences. Chris recalls his name is Zola._

 _Zola's voice manifested loudly like a microphone. "I'm pleased to see all of you here. From horrible events that has happened this past year, I'm grateful to see you standing here. However, this world is no longer safe. As you've all been invited by us to go to a safe haven. I hope you said goodbye to the ones that will be left behind." His eyes looked among everyone with sympathy. "This portal will be open for the next thirty minutes. Everyone keep a reasonable pace, one group at a time," he explained. He waved for the first few groups to pass into the portal. "Go along."_

 _Soon a lot of the people made it through the portal. That means Willow's family will be going through soon. The tenseness never left Willow's gut. She hated that this was happening. This was her home and she would never see it again. She won't see the house she grew up in. She won't see her other friends, Molly and Rachel. She'll never do her violin performance she's been practicing the previous year. She will never sing at P3 when Piper would let her. It just wasn't fair. It all slipped away with every step she made._

 _"Come on, sweetie," Anna said. "It will be okay." An obvious lie that both of them knew. All Willow could do was nod her head._

 _Jason had his arm wrapped around Willow's shoulders. He tried his best to keep a smile up. Every time his daughter would look up at him his smile stuck to his lips._

 _This situation was going as planned, but it unraveled in minutes. The Payne family was at the brick of enter the portal. One more step and they will be gone. It didn't happen though because a loud noise caught their attention. The loud noise was murderous screams. Behind them hell broke loose; henchmen of warlocks shimmering in to kill the remaining people. Blood and bodies began hitting the grass. Leaving a disturbing massacre in the park,_

 _Willow couldn't peel her eyes away. It left Willow, and her parents, paralyzed in front of the portal. Anna and Jason focused back to the portal. Both of them helped Willow to look away. She finally able to move again. She turn away to see her father walking into the light; next was her mother following after him. Before she could follow her mom, something caught her eye. Half way from the portal she saw Chris... and a warlock. She saw the warlock attack, and injured Chris. He fell to the ground with a bloody arm._

 _Instinct consumed Willow to jerk forward. Chris was hurt and she had to help him. It was her job as a witch. To help those who need it. It was the only thought in her head. Willow felt someone snatching her by the wrist. She looked back to the portal to see it was Anna. Her fingernails digging into Willow's skin. Willow saw the disappointment and anger in her mother's blue eyes. It broke the focus she had. Now she had to make the most difficult choice in her life._

 _She looked at her mom with heartbreak. It hurt when Piper died. It hurt even more when Wyatt became evil. This was different. It was different because Anna was HER mother. Willow didn't want this being the last time with her. She tried to absorb a lasting image, so she could always remember. She stared onward; as if it took hours. Anna standing between this world and the next. The auburn hair, that they shared, styled in a braid. Her face beautifully long fit with a narrow nose and oval lips. Willow was told she look like Anna with Jason's brown eyes. The image burning into Willow's face. The image soon shattered when Willow heard her name._

 _"Willow Josephine Payne, come now!" Her voice stern and demanding. The fear, however, was easily notice by her daughter. Those loving eyes of a mother pleading for her to come along. Prematured tears stings Willow's brown eyes from the decision she made._

 _Anna seemed to know. She cried as her grip loosen. "Please, honey!"_

 _"Mom," Willow voice completely broke. "I'm so... sorry. I ca...," she couldn't explain this, not now probably not ever. She used her free hand to severe the grip. Anna's eyes widened in despair. Once their hands slipped away, the portal flashed away. Willow felt her heart suffocating, and her breath shorten. She wanted to break down, and cry._

 _She couldn't do anything about it now. All she could do now is channel her emotion elsewhere. She knew just where. Willow about-face to where she saw Chris. The evil clothed in black kneed over him still lying on the grass. The warlock had an athame to plunge into his chest. Chris was quick enough to block holding him at bay. She bolted from her spot straight to them. She dodged anything that came in her path._

 _When Willow made it, she had to stop the warlock. She didn't fully know how to stop it, but she had a thought in mind. She ran full force with her head and arms tucked to her chest. She did it like she remember. The usual Thanksgiving football game, Halliwell vs Payne. The same way she tackle fully at Wyatt so they wouldn't win that one year. She kind of felt guilty for spraining his arm. Willow did the same to the warlock, only much worse. She collided with him to the ground a few feet away from Chris._

 _Willow felt dazed. She only has seconds before the warlock attacks her. She found the athame slightly hidden in the grass. It was close enough to reach in arm's length. Willow grasped it tight in her hand. Without hesitation, she pierced the blade into its chest. The warlock went still, and vanished in dust._

 _When she sat up, her breath was heavy. Her whole body shook from adrenaline. It was then she realized how quiet it was. No more warlocks to be seen in the park, or survivors left alive. The only ones left were Chris and Willow. She couldn't help feeling sick. The bodies painting the grass red._

 _"What the hell," Chris voiced broke the eerie silence. It was confused at first, but soon became anger. "What the hell, Will!"_

 _Willow spoke in sad mocking. She deepen her tone like a guy. "Why thank you, Will. Thank you for living my ass."_

 _Chris didn't find it amusing. It only made him more anger. This time he was loader. "Damn it, Will. You weren't supposed to stay! You should've left! You should be with your family!"_

 _"Christopher Perry Halliwell," Willow snapped back. "You are my family too."_

 _She took a shaky breath. "Plus, there is nothing I could do about it now. You are stuck with me. Deal with it."_

 _"Will," Chris sighed. His face winced in pain. He held his arm in pain. "You're an idiot."_

 _Willow felt a smile spreading across her face. "This idiot, just to remind you, saved your ass. I might have to do it again."_

 _Chris looked to his arm for any lasting damage. It was only blood no broken bone in sight. He looked back at Willow. His voice was small with a sad half smile. "You'll stay with me then?"_

 _"Even in death," Willow promised._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry. I haven't posted anything for a very long time. However, I do want to finish this story. I've just been busy transferring to a new school, and moving to a new state. All that stress. I do promise I will not abandon this story, it too much fun to do so. I just won't be posting regularly until I'm complete moved at my new place. but I want to post this chapter. I didn't get a chance to check spelling or grammar, sorry. I hope you like it.

* * *

Leo just finish talking to the Elders. They obviously made the conclusion letting Chris wonder about was unwise. Leo figured that out. Just the others didn't want to listen to him. He knew Chris, even without his power, is resourceful. Leo wouldn't call him smart right now. It was stupid going to the underworld without powers. Once the studentlighter completely healed, Leo was going to give a stern lecture.

He wanted to see Wyatt first. Ording in his son's room, he hovered to see his wonderful son sleeping. The soft breath seemed to calmed Leo from all the chaos. Leo wished to stay like this forever. In this moment Wyatt was safe. Leo, in this moment, forgets he's an Elder. He didn't move until he heard footsteps. They were heavy, and shuffled across the floorboards. Leo waited a few seconds, but the steps grew distant.

With curiosity, Leo went out to the hall to find no one there. To his best guess whoever it was went upstairs to the attic. He decided to follow up the staircase. It might be one of the sister. The sound of walking stop when he was halfway up the stairs. He walked casually up the rest. Once Leo went through the threshold entering the attic, the person he saw wasn't who he expected. It was Chris flipping through pages from the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

Chris's head jerked up in surprise. His eyes widen. After the short shock, Chris stuck his nose back in the book. "Exactly what you're seeing." He turned a few more pages. He tried to hide a twitch of pain he felt. The bleeding was gone and the wound was closed. However, pain returned that caused him to wake earlier. The look on Leo's face said otherwise.

"You should be lying down." Leo sighed, "resting."

"I'll rest later after I'm done."

Leo stepped closer. His voice rose a bit, "Now, Chris."

Chris groan in frustration. He hovered over the stand to rest his head in the pages. He remember from the future when Leo acted like a parent. Whenever Chris got in trouble, Leo would use that tone. Usually that means he lost the battle, but Chris isn't a kid anymore.

"Hold off on that," Chris lifted his head back up. "I'm almost done." He lied.

Leo was close enough to the stand to shut the book. He held his hand on top of it. His eyes was meet with a glare. All Leo could do was smirk at Chris's annoyance. "Do you need a time-out?"

Chris's voice turned to venom. "Don't treat me like a child. You're not my father."

Leo's smirk vanished. "I know you're stress, but doing this will kill you." He saw the whitelighter shrugging his shoulders. "Do I have to make you?"

"You aren't going away, aren't you?"

"No."

Chris flapped his arms against his sides. "Fine. I'll go." He stepped away to head to the door. He stopped when he saw Leo right behind him. "I can make it back by myself."

"Well, apparently I can't trust you to take care of yourself."

Chris rolled his eyes as he left the attic. The young whitelighter went back downstairs to Piper's room. He sat down on the bed, and rested his head against the headboard. He looked up to still see Leo standing a few feet away. That damn smirk back on his face. The smugness of winning their little argument. Chris kind of wanted to punch him.

He threw his arms up in defeat. The sound as they landed on mattress might as well be a surrender. Chris sighed, "See I'm resting. Off with you."

Leo chuckled, "no chance, kid."

The anger and frustration rose from Chris's stomach. The fire of emotion just kept getting fueled. The way Leo was treating him was so familiar. Only to reminded him that Leo is his damn father. Except he isn't his father, not yet anyway. Finally, Chris snapped, "You are insufferable! I have a job to do. Don't you get it. I'am trying to save Wyatt!" He suppressed saying his next thought. 'I'm trying to save my brother.' A moment passed until he spoke again. "How am I to do that in bed? Nothing else matters until I'm done!"

Leo crossed his arms. The tone of his voice was infuriated. "If You keep at this you will die, Chris."

Chris downcast his eyes to the bedspread. The light purple flowers became really interesting. He whispered, "Like you really care."

To reduce his anger Leo took a deep breath. "Think what you want. It doesn't change the fact you are staying here. Do you understand?"

Chris muttered, "whatever."

Leo then notice a piece of yellow paper on the bedside table. Once he picked it up, against Chris's refusal, he saw a list of demons. He gave the kid a look with a raised eyebrow. The paper was moved to show the whitelighter. "Care to explain?"

"Not really." Leo's eyes was set on him. Chris knew he wasn't backing down. "When i woke up today, I thought of demons that might be after Wyatt, so I wrote down for later. I was going to use it after I looked at the book."

Leo folded the paper. "I'll deal with this then," he said.

"Don't you have Elderly duties to do?"

"Focus on resting, I'll be back." The Elder saw Chris's face lite up. "Don't even think about it. I'll see if one of the sister can watch you." With that said, Leo left through the door.

A groan of frustration escaped from Chris. He positions to a more comfortable spot. He laid on his uninjured side, and buried his face into the pillow. His mind kept racing about everything. How can he rest? He can't while his brother was in danger. The danger affected not only him, but his mother, his aunts, and his friends. The pressure of it all threatened to destroy him. He shouldn't be lying here wasting every second he has. He couldn't get up from the bed. For the past day has exhausted him, and it finally overwhelmed him. Sleep didn't take long to take him under.

* * *

The cars zoomed by on the Gold Gate Bridge. The lights memorized Chris as he sat on the top of the bridge. Coldness pierced Chris to the core. The night sky seemed to calm him. The looming lights against the darkness gave Chris something to focus on. To focus on anything else than what's been happening this pass few months.

Someone shimmered behind him. It didn't surprise him. Chris didn't bother to turn around. He just listen to a gasping noise followed by a laugh. Both sounds came from two different people.

A voice of a guy echoed. "Are you going to be okay?"

The familiar melody of Willow answered. "Yeah. I'm super, Jamie." The tone of her voice was shaking with fear. "Thank you."

"You want to loosen your grip."

"Right."

"I'll see you guys later." Jaime shimmered away.

The last couple of moments were silent. It worried Chris enough to glance behind him. He saw the flow of long brunette hair covering her face. The strangest part was she wasn't standing. She was on her hands and knees. Her whole body trembling in terror. She tried her best to crawl her way to him. Chris couldn't help the chuckle that came out of him.

"Hey, don't laugh at me."

That only made Chris laugh fully. He hasn't laugh heartily in a while. "It's stupid to come up here when you're scared of heights. That why I'm up here."

Her voice was playful despite her being scared. "Jerk."

"You came up here for something?" He said turning around. "Or just to call me names?"

Willow made it an inch behind him. She was in his field of vision now. No chance she will move closer to the edge. If she did, looking down would only make her sick. In a clumsy attempt, she sat with her legs crossed.

"Just to check up on you," she said.

He replied with sarcasm. "Well, thank for your concern." He got the look from her. "Was it all a risk to come up here."

Her eyes edge over the edge, and her laugh wavered. "It's not so bad."

"I'll be fine, Will." He picked at a thread from his jeans. "I don't need a babysitter."

Willow let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry. It's hectic recently, you know" She pushed hair away from her face. "I feel I have to watch out for you. Ever since Wyatt been missing." Her sad eyes look to Chris. "You haven't seen him since the funeral."

"No," he whispered. "I've tried." His face lit up from an idea. "What about Jamie? Has he seen him?"

Willow shrugged. "He said he hasn't seen him."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, never mind."

They sat in complete silence for, at least, half an hour. It wasn't awkward at all. It was comforting to be in each other's presence. Chris even scooted back to be equal to her. Willow spread her arm out over his shoulders. She welcomed him her shoulder. He relaxed against her. His head rested against the space between her shoulder and neck. In this small moment, Chris felt at peace. Nothing bad could happen again. As long as they stick together.

Their moment didn't last long. It all ended when they heard the sound of orbing. Both of them jerked apart to look behind. The long white robe of an Elder threw them off. The hood pulled over their head. Neither of them couldn't understand why an Elder would be here now. It became clear when the hood fell away. It was Leo.

An annoyed groan came from Chris; while Willow felt uncomfortable in this new situation.

"Chris, we should talk," Leo said.

Chris crossed his arms. "No we don't"

"Please, Chris," Leo paused when he saw Willow. "Um... Willow, could you give us a moment."

She gave a quick glance to Chris then to Leo. "Sure." Twisting around she went back to crawling. As she crawled little by little, she said. "The air's a bit thin to make a spell. Unless you want me to leap. I might need your help."

With a way of his hand, he made Willow disappeared in ords. Leo was left with his son that wasn't fond of him. He saw the annoyed look on the fourteen year old boy's face. Leo saw pass the look to the sadness. The pain reflecting in Chris's green eyes.

"Chris..."

Chris interrupted, "I really don't want to hear it."

"Well, I'm going to say it," Leo said. "You can't keep leaving during the night. You had grandpa worried."

Chris felt his heart drop. "If that's all? I will go back."

Leo tried a softer tone. "It's stressful and painful. I understand," he sighed. "It's only been a month since..."

His son interrupted him again. This time he was louder. "Don't you dare!" Chris spun around to face him. He looked straight at his father. His smaller stance fully tensed from his anger. "Don't you dare lecture me about that! Where were you then?" Chris's breathing heaved rapidly. "I needed you back then. I don't need you now!"

Leo casted his sadness to his feet. He knew he deserve this from him. He wanted to say something, anything. If it helped his little boy, he would say it. The first time Leo couldn't find the words. When he looked up again, he saw tears falling down Chris's checks. Leo felt his heart breaking.

"Just leave me alone," Chris snarled at him.

"I'll leave," Leo said. "But, first, I want you to take this." He searched through his robe. Within a moment, he extended his hand to Chris. In the palm of his hand, a pearl, the size of a marble, reflected off the lights of the bridge. "Just take it, and orb back to grandpa's."

"Fine," he said as he snatched the pearl away. Not bothering with another word as he orded away.

* * *

Chris began to stir from his slumber when he heard talking. It was two people speaking in whispers. The words made no sense. All he could understand was dull sounds. If he had the energy, he would sit up and check it out. That wasn't the cause as his face remained on the pillow. Slowly his numb body woke up, as well. With one shift of movement, the whispering conversation ceased. Chris froze waiting for them to know he was awake.

The first person to speak again was Phoebe. "Will you be okay watching over him?"

The second person, Piper, relied. "It's fine. I can spare a few hours. You should go to work."

"Okay, honey. We will talk about that later." Then Chris heard her footsteps descending away from them.

He heard Piper shuffling back to the bed. Her added weight caused the mattress to move a bit. This seems to be a good time to stir again. Chris made a little groan before he turns to lay on his back. His eyes open slowly. He was meet with Piper holding a bowl of soup.

"Did you sleep well?"

Chris could only nods. He smells her famous homemade chicken noodle soup. The spice was unique. Chris didn't have a chance to learn it. His mother was going to teach it. He asked once when Wyatt had a cold, but he was only five then. She told him later when his fifteen she'll give him all her recipes. He was eager to receive them, and learn all of them. Chris did get her recipes, but not the way he wanted them. Now he couldn't bear looking through them. He never had time to deal with the issue.

"Here. You should eat something?" Piper held out the soup. She waits as he sat up enough to take it. He held the bowl with two hands.

"Thank you."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Much better," Chris pauses before asking a festering question. "Why are you being nice to me?" It feels weird that she's not kicked him out again. He's so use to her dislike. He's use to his mother not recognizing him. Now it's too awkward for Piper to act kind.

"From what happened, you did not deserved it. You didn't deserve being toss aside. Can I be honest?" She asks. She waits to continue until Chris nods his head. "I was scared when I saw you hurt. I don't know why, but I was. I don't have an explanation."

Chris relies, "I don't know either."

"Well," She said to change the subject, "eat your soup before its cold." Piper stood up from the bed. "I have to make a call downstair. If you need me," she point at a baby monitor, she must have put it there when he was asleep, on the side table, "just tell me." She left then so Chris can finish his soup in peace. Piper isn't that concern of Chris leaving like Leo was. She made sure to lock the attic after hearing what Chris did, and putting a magic barrier to keep him at the manor. Since he doesn't have his powers, she didn't have to worry about orbing.

Once Piper was gone, Chris exhales a deep breath. The amazing taste of her soup warms his throat, and stomach. The familiar taste brought back all those good memories. Some of them were about Chris being sick. Usually sickness that a child just need simple remedies, and love from a mother. Chris feels tightness in his chest. After his last spoonful, he just realize the tears falling into the now empty bowl. He wipes the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

He decides to take the bowl to the kitchen himself. It's too boring to stay here. Chris went out of the bedroom to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he's stop by a faint noise.

Chris made it on the street in front of Grampa's apartment. He kind of been delaying going in. He wasn't ready to see his grandpa's disappointment. Then to have him lecture about his behavior, and how it's link to his mom. He shouldn't be so resentful, but he never likes talking about her to anyone, even Willow. All in all, Chris just stood there in the cold. He stuffs his freezing hands into his jacket pocket. In one of his pockets, the feeling of the pearl touched his skin. He took it out to look at it. There was nothing interesting, or significant about it. Chris looks both sides of the street to find no one around. With a full swing of his arm, he threw the pearl to have it flying close by the ally.

"Oh. a home run!" Willow cheered behind Chris. It wasn't too loud, but enough to startle Chris. He jumped a foot off the concrete. He spun around to glare at her. She muttered, "Sorry. How are you doing?"

"I feel delightful. My mom is dead. Leo trying to be my dad. My aunts are constantly fighting for their lives against the Triad! P.J. and Parker are in hiding, along with Kat! On the topping of this dreading desert, my brother has been missing for the last month!" Chris breathed heavily after his venting.

"Anything else?"

"Now I have to deal with hurting my grandpa. I hate it. I don't know... I don't know what to do."

Willow gave a sympathetic sigh. "You should just go inside. Then tell him you're sorry. You need to just suffer through his hurt. After that remind him how lucky you are for having him, and promise not to do it again. I know it sucks. I will have to deal with it when I get home." She rubbed at her temple. "Mom will not be happy. No one survives when she's not happy."

Chris smiles. "Thanks, Old Wise Will."

"I'm only five months older than you."

"Old as a crone." Chris said like a song.

"Oh go get yelled at!" Will crossed her arms.

Chris laughs at her being annoyed. "I should be going." Chris turns around to the gate.

"See you later, Chris." Willow said then walks away.

Chris unlock the gate. Willow was long gone. She probably taking a shortcut through the alley. He wasn't worry about her. He should be praying for the sorry mortal that goes after her. If something goes wrong, he will feel it. Chris opened the gate only an inch. Then something pulled at his inside. It hurt like hell. Chris couldn't help but cry in pain. He felt like he was ording. Except he didn't want to orb. Something else was making me. All he saw for a moment was blue ords.

Chris was able to see the next moment. He took a deep breath. He tried to calm down from the pain. The place he appeared in was the underworld. No demons in the area. He completely alone. It was unnerving. Never has he been orded forcefully. He didn't know why, or what else to do here. He thought it would be best to orb back to grandpa's. Until he shifts his body, realizing something sticking to his feet. Beneath his feet, he sees red thickness of blood. Finally he takes in his surroundings. Among the flat surface were bodies lying motionless. They were the source of the blood spreading like vines. No doubt demons, but who did this?

"Hello, Chrissy," the charming and happy voice of Wyatt. It took a while for Chris to find where he was. In the pile of dead demons, one slim figure in a white shirt and simple jeans started to move. The familiar blond turned around with a charming smile. Usually that smile made Chris feel comforted, and he would reply with his own. But this time, it was unsettling. It didn't comfort Chris one bit see the blood. Not only on the ground, but it was on Wyatt too. Blood sprayed drops on his face. Chris saw the blood splattered on Wyatt's shirt. The blood creating its own design into the fabric. The long strokes of crimson branched out like a tree. His blond hair seemed to dull, and his skin a sickly pale. Those bright blue eyes were empty of life

Chris stood there dumbstruck, paralyzed by this someone wearing his brother's face. It had to be a ghost, or a warlock, or something… possessing him. This can't be his brother. The way Chris could describe Wyatt was he's like a star. A bright light with warmth, and kindness. None of that resonate from this person.

"Sorry I left such a mess," Wyatt waves his hand to the bodies. "I kind of got carried away."

Chris throat constricts making it hard to breath. "Wyatt?" he could hear how broken his voice is.

Wyatt gave no response, just an emotionless stare. "You miss me? Sorry. I needed time away from our… family." The way he said the last word made it seem like he ate something disgusting.

Then something clicked in Chris's mind. A spark of anger burns in his chest. The sensation spreads to his face. He knew his face must be red right now. His hands clench tight into fist. "You did that?"

An unsettling smirk spreads across Wyatt's face.

"It hurt, you know." Chris said in a low tone. He tries to be threating, but this is Wyatt, the twice-bless child.

"My bad." Wyatt waves his hand casually across his face. He might be trying to swat away his brother. Chris obviously can tell he didn't care one bit. "I've been thinking about our situation." He looks like he is going to say more about the 'situation'. However, a slight look of realization flashes on his face. "Oh, I forgot I haven't had pizza in a while. Let go." Wyatt out reaches for Chris with a hand covered in blood.

Chris instantly jumps back from his hand. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Wyatt returns with a sigh. "I've been orbing around a lot of places. I was able to put perspective on what happened. I notice how… wrong they are. This constant battle of good vs evil means nothing. Even if it did, it's not worth the price. I want to change that. "As he said this, he let himself show emotion. He sounds considerate, and hurt. He must be think of the event too.

Chris knew that he's think about it. "You did this. Why did you kill… murder all of these demons?"

"Like you said, they are just demons. I tried to talk among some of them, and demons aren't ones for listening." Wyatt shrugs his shoulder. His demeanor displays casually, and calm. He seems unfazed that he just murders so many demons.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, I was going to ask you when we had pizza. I guess that's out of the plan." Wyatt looks down at his blood stained hand. It's like he finally notices the sight. He whips the hand on his white shirt. "I want you to help me. I could really use you."

"Wow. You really think I will be a part of this!" Chris snaps at him. He couldn't believe all this is coming out of his mouth. "How twisted are you now? This is nuts! If changing the world means doing this, it nothing but pure evil."

"Oh, Chris," Wyatt shook his head. "It all about power."

"You are the twice-blessed child. You are already having plenty of power."

Wyatt's blue eyes shift away from his brother. For once out of this whole ordeal, Wyatt express complete despair. The next words he said came out hoarse. "It wasn't enough."

Chris couldn't believe it. His angry kept growing, any higher and he'll explode. "That's what this is about. What happened to mom. That is a poor excuse to do this."

"It was more of a wakeup call. The Power of Three is dead because good could never win, neither can evil. Neither can win is because both are nothing, but weakness. I'll show them what true power is like." Wyatt tries to explain it to him. However, the look on Chris's face said otherwise. A cruel smile forms on his lips. "I mean you're a perfect example of it."

The last comment causes Chris to shoot his eyes up in surprise. He never expected his brother to say that.

Wyatt actually chuckles at if he found it funny. "You watched our mother dying because you are weak, little brother. You were too weak to heal her, or do anything. All you did was cry like a baby. That is why mom died. She died because you are pathetically weak.

Chris has tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to cry but he just couldn't control it. These words pierce inside his heart. Wyatt might as well be stabbing him with a knife. He just can't believe Wyatt is saying this. His voice continued to crack, "Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's true, Chris," Wyatt rest his hand on Chris's trembling shoulders. "It doesn't have to be that way. I can show you how to be strong. You will never feel like that again." In that moment Chris saw a sliver of the old Wyatt. He does sound concern, like he really wants to help.

"No."

"Fine." Wyatt said emotionless. The moment is over, and the old Wyatt Haliwell disappeared. He took his hands off his shoulders. Then he turns away from his little brother. What little love he had more Chris seems to vanish. "See you later, Chrissy."


End file.
